Kibble Blade
|ability = Cutter |category = Mid-boss |caption = Kirby's Return to Dream Land screenshot}} Kibble Blade is a mid-boss that appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. He grants Kirby the Cutter ability when inhaled after his defeat, making him the first mid-boss to do so. Like King Doo, Water Galboros, and Moundo, he is a larger and more powerful version of the enemy he is based on, in this case, Sir Kibble. It is unknown if he is a leader to all Sir Kibbles or has any kind of influence in their ranks. Kibble Blade appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in the Smash Combat Chamber and the Smash Combat Chamber EX. Appearance Kibble Blade looks like a much larger version of Sir Kibble, but with more detailed armor. His helmet is a lot more knight-like in appearance, complete with a double visor. He also has shoulder-pads, red gloves, and pointed steel boots that are slightly curled up towards the end. Like his smaller counterpart, Kibble Blade has a cutter of his own set onto the top of his helmet, this one being both white along the top and yellow along the bottom. Unlike Sir Kibble's cutter, this one is divided into a few segments down the length of it, making it look like a mohawk. Everything except for his shoulder-pads and cutter is colored silver. In EX Mode, Kibble Blade retains the silver armor around his body, but his visor, gloves, and boots are all black now. In addition, his shoulder-pads are now red. The blade on his head still remains the same in appearance. Attacks At the start of the battle, Kibble Blade's cutter will fold out in segments, and his double visor will pop open. Kibble Blade will then attack by throwing a cutter boomerang, much like its weaker counterpart, but only stronger and much larger. He can either simply hurl it ahead or try to curve it towards the players if they are too far away. He also tries to ram into Kirby; lowering his helmet and trying to quickly rush forward like a bull. The impact he creates after hitting the other side of the screen (as well as whenever one of his cutters hits the floor or walls) always generates a star for Kirby to use against him. Kibble Blade can also flash white for a brief second and leap into the air a short distance. When he does this, he will diagonally throw his cutter at Kirby straight down if he's close enough. Another technique he uses is to throw one of his cutters in the opposite direction the player character is standing, then curve it so that it flies back at him/her. Kirby can also inhale his cutters with a Super Inhale. In his EX form, Kibble Blade's charging attack is much faster than usual. Like the other EX bosses, his past moves now deal more damage than they usually did. He also has the ability to enlarge his boomerang to an even greater size before throwing it. Trivia *Kibble Blade is one of the only mid-bosses to have no eyes. The others are Master Hand and Gigant Edge. Gallery File:KibbleBladeEX.png|Kibble Blade EX Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition